Morytania
Morytania is a members-only area located in the far east of Gielinor. Players wanting to access Morytania must complete the Priest in Peril quest. In legend, Morytania is often associated as a land of evil, filled to the brim with foul creatures such as vampyres, werewolves, ghasts, the undead, and other oddities. Like the Wilderness and the Kharidian Desert, most of Morytania consisted of fertile farmland and thriving cities before the God Wars. Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, Morytania's current ruler, ousted the previous Saradominist monarchs and transformed the land into a terrible swamp, erected a wall around Morytania's ancient capital, Hallowvale, and turned it into a blood-farming ghetto, and eliminated the Icyenes, Morytania's previous ruling race. The Morytania has its own achievement diary that was released on 5 March 2015. Towns and cities * Paterdomus - A Saradominist temple on the River Salve. It is the gateway to Morytania and protects the lands of Misthalin and Asgarnia from the evils that lurk in the swamplands. In the Priest in Peril quest, it is revealed the Zamorakian monks overtook the temple in a coup d'état and murdered all the Saradominist monks except for Drezel, the head monk of Paterdomus. In Priest in Peril, the river becomes corrupted, and are forced to help Drezel under the orders of King Roald of Varrock to purify the Salve once more before Lord Drakan and his armies gain intel of the river's corruption. * Canifis - The first town one stumbles upon in Morytania. Canifis is a small town east of the temple Paterdomus, it seems to be a normal city at first glance, but its denizens are actually werewolves. When provoked, the citizens will turn into blood-thirsty werewolves who will have no problem killing unprepared adventurers. Only with the holy weapon, Wolfbane, can prevent werewolves from transforming into their wolf forms. * Port Phasmatys - A town cursed by the evil necromancer, Necrovarus. Port Phasmatys is one of the few towns not under Lord Drakan's control due to the Ectofuntus, an altar where the citizens worshipped ectoplasmic energy to protect them from the Vampyres until they slowly lost their minds. The citizens only thought of ectoplasm and eventually succumbed to starvation or paranoia. Now, they're stuck in the mortal world and unable to move on to the Spirit world. Like Canifis, Port Phasmatys was a thriving port city until Drakan noticed its existence and invaded the city. It can be accessed only by a toll gate, which costs two Ecto-tokens, though for those who have completed the Ghosts Ahoy quest, entry is free. * Mort'ton - Mort'ton is a very miserable place infested with shades and the Afflicted. The town used to be a thriving trading village in western Morytania until a mysterious plague that originated from the Sanguinesti region descended upon the village, turning the citizens into mindless zombies and reanimating the dead as deadly shades that still haunt the village to this day. It plays a major role in the Shades of Mort'ton quest as well as the Shades of Mort'ton minigame. * Burgh de Rott - The last free human settlement in Morytania. Burgh de Rott, like Meiyerditch, is an ancient town built after the God Wars by refugees of Hallowvale. The town is in shambles with the locals starving and facing demanding blood tithes. Despite facing all these difficulties, Burgh de Rott still stands strong in its valiant attempt to liberate Morytania from Drakan's rule and to exterminate the vampyres once and for all. It is heavily involved in the In Aid of the Myreque quest, where the player helps the locals rebuild the town and help The Myreque, an organisation bent on the overthrow of Drakan, relocate here. * Meiyerditch - Meiyerditch used to be called Hallowvale, an ancient Saradominist city that was ruled by the Icyene queen, Efaritay. After the God Wars, Lord Drakan overthrew the queen and erected the "Great Vyrewall", a huge wall constructed after the God Wars to keep the citizens of Hallowvale from escaping, turning the city into a massive ghetto. Meiyerditch soon became the home to the Vyrewatch, the airborne vanguard of the Sanguinesti region. Here, the locals are farmed for blood like cattle in a maze-like ghetto. The ghetto is divided into six sectors, with one sector tithed for blood each week. Dying citizens and stray animals litter the streets waiting for the comfort of death to take them out of their agony. The Sanguinesti Myreque division perform their duties here under the order of Safalaan. This city is heavily involved in the Darkness of Hallowvale quest. * Darkmeyer - Darkmeyer is the impenetrable vampyric capital of Morytania that lies in the northern half of the Sanguinesti Region. The majority of the city is populated by upper tier vyres, being the Vyrewatch and the Vyrelords and ladies. Humans are also taken into Darkmeyer time to time, mainly as either prisoners or slaves that are forced into chattel work, servitude, or even execution. Castle Drakan is also found in the western half of Darkmeyer and is presumably where Lord Drakan and his nobility live. * Ver Sinhaza - The former home of Queen Efaritay found in southeastern Meiyerditch. The castle hosts the Theatre of Blood, a colosseum where the citizens of Meiyerditch can take on various monsters and vampyric experiments in hope to obtain their freedom. The castle and the theatre are oversaw by the vyrelady noble, Verzik Vitur. * Slepe - A mysterious town found east of the Sanguinesti Region and the only known predominately Zamorakian town populated by humans. Slepe seems to fair better than most Morytanian towns and does not face pressure of the vyres, despite their presence in the town. The town, however, has began to fall to a mysterious sleeping plague, and the Crombwick Manor to the north has fallen under the control of vampyres. Other features * Fenkenstrain's Castle - A creepy castle in the far north of Morytania. Fenkenstrain's Castle used to be a thriving micronation called the Lordship of the North Coast. This micronation was founded by Misthalinian pioneers who allowed anyone to join their lordship and could practice any religion they wished. The Vyrewatch soon found out of the lordship and began demanding tithes from its inhabitants. The micronation collapsed when Dr Fenkenstrain, the local physician, killed the last owner, Lord Rologarth, and scattered his body across the Haunted Woods. The history of the Lordship is uncovered in the Creature of Fenkenstrain quest. * Slayer Tower - An ancient tower that is the host of unspeakable atrocities. The tower used to belong to Viggora, one of Zamorak's most trusted generals who helped him overthrow Zaros. The tower since then has gone to ruin and is now filled to the brim with undead and demonic creatures that can be killed via the Slayer skill. * Mort Myre Swamp - A vast swamp in western Morytania. The Mort Myre Swamp makes up most of Morytania and is the only way getting to the townships in the south. It is full of disgusting snails, swamp decay, and ghasts, adventurers who perished in the swamp and were corrupted by the decay, which turned them into floating spectres who rot food of those who visit the swamp. In the Temple Trekking minigame, it's revealed that starving adventurers who get lost in the swamp turn into a "ghastly" state, where they slowly succumb to starvation and turn into ghasts. * Haunted Woods - The Haunted Woods are to the south-east of Canifis and the west of Port Phasmatys. The woods are a host to leeches, bats, spiders, and Feral Vampyres—vampyres believed to be less "civilised" than their aristocratic counterparts. Feral Vampyres can be harmed with any weapon and usually stalk the hollow trees that make up the woods. In the southeastern section of the woods is a graveyard where the vampyre lord Dessous lives. Dessous is fought in the Desert Treasure quest. * Barrows - The Barrows is a graveyard to the east of Mort'ton. It is the resting place of the Barrows brothers, whose brave efforts to liberate Morytania from proved futile. The brothers were buried here when they were brutally murdered by the vyres. Later, a Mahjarrat by the name of Sliske re-animated them as wights to serve his doings. To this day, they still lurk in the tunnel maze that is their resting place, waiting for their coffins to be plundered for their rewards. * Mort Ridge Mine - A huge mine is southwestern Morytania. The mine is rich in mithril and adamantite veins and is haunted by those who perished within the mine and possessed animated objects. The mine was once administrated by the Drakans but once the River Salve pierced through the mine, Drakan abandoned the project all together and left both human and vyrewatch in the mine. Treus Dayth was left behind by Drakan and was killed when the mine collapsed. Since then, he has became a demented spirit who haunted the mine to this very day and brutally murders anyone who trespasses on his domain. He is fought in the Haunted Mine quest. * Tarn's Lair - A split-off of the Mort Ridge Mine. The Lair is overseen by Tarn Razorlor, a wicked necromancer who filled his dungeon with traps, the undead, and terror dogs. History Morytania is a land of darkness, inhabited by the vampyric race, werewolves, ghosts, shades, ghasts, the undead, leeches, and humans, afflicted or enslaved by the Vampyres. Before the God Wars, Morytania was a peaceful land, with the northern half of Morytania being a part of Forinthry, also known today as the Wilderness, and the southern half being a part of a Saradominist kingdom known as Hallowvale, ruled by Queen Efaritay. After the God Wars, Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan and his army of vampyres and werewolves took control of Hallowvale and disposed of Queen Efaritay and twisted the realm into a swamp full of decaying plant life and land infertile for cultivating crops. He erected a great wall, known as the Great Vyrewall, around the ancient capital and turned the southern half of the city into Meiyerditch and the northern half into Darkmeyer, where he built his castle. Meiyerditch turned into a bloodfarming ghetto administrated by Vanstrom Klause, captain of the Vyrewatch. To keep the vyres from killing off the population too quickly, Meiyerditch was divided into six sectors, where one sector was tithed each week by the vyres. The cities of Burgh de Rott and Mort'ton were formed by escaping refugees from the cities; however, the vyres ignored both cities until recent times. In the Fourth Age, Meiyerditch and Drakan became legends due to the isolation of the region. This led to citizens of Misthalin and Asgarnia colonising the vacant lands of northern Morytania, which weren't under Drakan's influence. Towns such as Canifis, Port Phasmatys, and The Lordship of the North Coast soon formed and became prosperous trading hubs. Mort'ton eventually became a popular trading village as well but a mysterious plague turned the population into mindless zombies and rose the dead as deadly, mindless shades. Drakan soon noticed the towns springing up on the northern coast and soon took action to annex these locations into his empire. Canifis was the only town who submitted to his doings, The Lordship eventually fell, and Port Phasmatys used ectoplasm to shield their town from the vyres, only for their population to die and turn into ghosts unable to move on to the spirit world. As revealed in the In Aid of the Myreque quest, Veliaf Hurtz talks about the seven priestly warriors that drew back the darkness of Misthalin across the River Salve and back into Morytania in the Fourth Age. One warrior, Ivandis Seergaze, went further into Morytania and was slain by Lord Drakan. His resting place was unknown, and it was rumoured he carried an object of his channelling power, known as the Rod of Ivandis. In the Fifth Age, an organisation called the Myreque sprung up and dedicated their lives to stopping Drakan and his evil ways. They have organisations in Burgh de Rot and Meiyerditch and have begun recent activities on liberating the enslaved peoples of Morytania and overthrowing Drakan once and for all. Vanstrom Klause has now recognised the Myreque and Burgh de Rot and will waste no time on destroying them both. Morytania centred quests *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Darkness of Hallowvale *Ghosts Ahoy *Haunted Mine *In Aid of the Myreque *In Search of the Myreque *Nature Spirit *Priest in Peril *Shades of Mort'ton *A Taste of Hope Category:Regions * Category:Quest locations